


"If you die, I'm gonna kill you"

by idektvshows



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Family time, Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: The last thing Charity expected when visiting her girlfriend during her lunch break was to interrupt Noah and Vanessa bonding.





	"If you die, I'm gonna kill you"

When Charity entered Tug Ghyll she thought it would be like any other day - being greeted by her girlfriend (a kiss or a hug, or both) and getting a cuppa or a glass of wine, a sit down and a chat, but instead she was completely thrown to find Noah and Vanessa playing against each other on one of his games. The smile on her face grew within a split second, her eyes lighting up, her heart swelling - it was the perfect moment. She contemplated if this was it, if this was what is was like to finally be completely happy and at peace with her life. She leaned against the the doorway, arms folded, watching them interact - something happened, because the last time they were in the same room, she felt like she was a referee, but here they were, playing a game in Vanessa's living room. She watched them, she loved how different they were, Noah was very compact in his gaming antics, whereas Vanessa, well Vanessa was the definition of comical right now, she was yelling, shouting, moving her body with the game controller as if it would provide her with additional assistance she clearly needed. 

 

"You're actually terrible" Noah laughed, shaking his head. "even worse than mum and that's saying something." he muttered, not realising his mum was stood in the doorway, laughing quietly to herself. She watched them for a little bit then Vanessa stood up which completely confused her, she frowned as Vanessa remained standing for a little while before she climbed back on the sofa, her focus and commitment was palpable.

"My, my, what is this?" Charity interrupted them, she was intrigued. She walked to the sofa where she perched on the arm before sliding down next to Vanessa.  

"We're playing some cop game" Vanessa informed her without taking her eyes off the game. Charity couldn't take her eyes off her, she marvelled at Vanessa - at how her jaw clenched in trepidation of losing -  _who knew she could be so determined, committed and oh so sexy all at the same time?_  she thought.

"I can see" she slightly chuckled. She leaned her head back and looked at her son, who was completely focused, his poised expression complimented his thumbs which moved in a rhythmical pattern over the buttons.

"And whose winning?" she questioned, looking between them, her tongue against the top of her mouth in a teasing manner, knowing exactly who was to be the likely winner.

"Me of course" Noah quipped, turning to give his mum a big cheeky grin, his grin making her heart skip a beat. 

"Why did I even ask?" she shook her head in amusement, feeling proud. Her attentions returned to Vanessa who was swaying slightly from side to side, Charity gingerly placed her hand over Vanessa's back, lingering for a few seconds before slowly deciding to draw patterns delicately with her finger tips across the blue material. With Vanessa and Noah in game trance, she watched the cars racing on the screen as she slowly moved her fingers up towards Vanessa's shoulders, she started to play with Vanessa's pony tail and just as she began to manipulate her girlfriends ponytail around her forefinger, Vanessa lost control and jolted forward. 

"No!" she shouted in what felt like agony. Her hands coming up to her face, she stared at the TV, Charity had placed her hand firmly on her back and began rubbing it to show her some consolation.

"Charity!" she exclaimed, turning to her girlfriend as TV screen showed the person inside her car had crashed against an animated building running away. Noah yelped, standing up, a grin across his face, hands in the air.

"I won!" he chanted and started to perform a victory dance.

"Sorry babe" Charity muttered when Vanessa leaned back against the sofa, she moved her hand from Vanessa's back and placed it on Vanessa's thigh, giving it a squeeze to show her support because she felt partly responsible. 

"Yes" Vanessa hissed, turning to look at her girlfriend who was trying to suppress a laugh. "You -" she hissed playfully. Her jaw tensed and her eyes squinted as she leaned in toward Charity, she was unexpectedly ground to a halt by Charity's finger hoovering over lips, the playfulness Vanessa held inside dissolving instantly. "love me" she breathed, her voice quiet, but her tone full of certainty as if she was reminding Vanessa of how they felt about each other - of the unspoken words that had been exchanged between them many times, but only ever through their actions. Vanessa stared at her, her eyes wide as the words hung around her, she felt her mouth go dry, her heart racing as the tension between was evidently building and lingering. Her eyes searched Charity's for the truth and for a moment, she saw that Charity was being serious which made her giddy. 

"Yes, maybe" Vanessa muttered softly after what felt the longest lingering pause, her face had softened, a little smile creeping across her lips, her cheeks rising slowly. 

"So you owe me £5!" Noah snapped the pair back into reality from their bubble. They shifted simultaneously, Vanessa turning to Noah, Charity reeling behind her, her palms sweaty, she wiped them down her jeans as she began to realise the impact and full extent of her words and what had just happened. It had been the toughest few months and they regularly confessed about how they felt through their looks and touches, and although they were undoubtedly in love, throughout the months, it wasn't fair on either of them to say those words, not at least until the storm had passed, which thankfully was passing. Charity had dropped the love word in here and there, but never to be taken in such a serious manner - only as a passing, or as a ploy for something else. Never had she said it in the context yet, that it would carry so much significance, but today's usage of the L word had a depth to it, which she knew and Vanessa had seen, hence the elongated silence which filled the air between them.

"That was the deal." Vanessa nodded slowly. 

"£5?!" Charity suddenly piped up, sitting forward, playfully outraged. She watched as Vanessa gave him the note from the table and shook her head in disbelief. 

"Yep" he nodded in delight, holding the note in his hand.  
  
"Oh you cheeky sod!" she quipped, placing her hand on Vanessa's leg as she stared her son in a mixture of awe and pride. 

"No! It was Vanessa's idea actually" he got defensive and put the money in his pocket. Charity looked at Vanessa in adoration at the revelation. 

"Was it now?" she pondered, cocking her head, a coy smile across her face.

"Yes" she replied, a small nod to match her quiet reply.

"Well, that's a surprise" she marvelled at her girlfriends antics, leaning back against the sofa, smiling at her girlfriend who gave her a brief smile. She watched Noah enter the kitchen to fill his glass with water and gazed back at Vanessa.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, noticing that something was up.

"Nothing" Vanessa smiled slightly, meeting her gaze "Absolutely nothing" she repeated herself, shaking her head. She cupped Charity's cheeks and guided her in for a kiss - their kiss was slow and long over due, they kept it PG because Noah was just behind them but they poured all their feelings into the kiss. 

"Can you two go five mins without doing that" Noah moaned in dismay as he turned from the sink. The couple inevitably separated but remained in their embrace for a few seconds, enjoying the moment, the feel of each other, of how they felt for each other, of what they felt. They broke apart fully when Noah joined them on the sofa, Vanessa turning around so she was sitting facing the TV, whilst Noah had the glass in his hand, scrolling through his phone. Vanessa reached across and took Charity's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers which caused Charity to beam like an idiot. The feeling of Vanessa's thumb brushing delicately over her hand was like nothing else she had experience it was perfect but strangely erotic. Vanessa's eyebrows knitted together, she turned to Noah.

"How about we play against you?" she suggested, cutting the silence that surrounded the room.

"What now?" Charity glared at Vanessa.

"Me and you, vs him" she offered, glancing between mother and son.

"I'm game" Noah grinned. 

Charity placed her free hand on Vanessa's arm, "Babe, we're like technophobes and he plays this game 24/7" she tried to reason with her girlfriend as Noah placed the water on the table and took the controller.  
  
"I'm sure we can beat him between us" she whispered.

"Fine" Charity shrugged her shoulders.

"So does that mean I can get an additional £10?" Noah enquired, a cheeky smile forming.

"Cheeky mare!" Charity quipped. 

"Well you know, its two vs one, so therefore, I get £5 from both of you and still keep the £5 from mine and Vanessa's previous game, so £15?" Noah calculated in his head, shrugging his shoulders to conclude.

"Fine" Charity agreed, looking at Vanessa before she leaned across to the table, picking up the spare controller and held it up to Noah, who within a few seconds, had made it a multi-player. 

 

"Oh babe," Charity whispered to Vanessa as the game was about to begin, "if you die, I'm gonna kill you" she told her nonchalantly. Her eyebrow raising after the sentence settled, a sparkle in her eye forming as she turned to the TV. Vanessa sat and watched Charity, contemplating whether the game was worth winning or losing. 

 


End file.
